Charmed:Teen Style
by thesistersthree
Summary: Abandoned by their mother, all four sisters are raised by their grandmother and they deal with boys, school, secrets and more. Will they ever get along with eachother and have a normal life? Please read and review!
1. The Discovery

**This is a teen fic of charmed. Let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Piper-16**

**Phoebe-15**

**Paige-13**

**Prue-17**

**Coop-15**

**Cole-15**

**Leo-16**

**Dan-16**

**Andy-17**

**Bane-17**

**Henry-13**

**Glen-13**

_Phoebe Halliwell ran through the woods away from the crowd chasing after her carrying torches in their hands. Tears runs down her face as the crowd get closer and closer to her calling her all kind of names. She suddenly trips and falls over the floor, she looks at the cut on her arm and then back at the crowd that was chasing her. Someone grabs her arm and pulls her up leading her into a different direction. The crowd then disappears and Phoebe looks up at her rescuer and she smiles at him. _

Phoebe awoken with a start, she pulls back the comforter and realizes that she's dripping in a pool of sweat. Her sheets are cold and her white t-shirt is clinging to her body. She yawns and gets out of bed, she looks in her mirror and moves her long black hair out of her face and puts it in a ponytail. She then looks at her arm and was surprised to see a bruise.

Paige Matthews banged on the bathroom door she shared with her older half sisters and her grandmother. She needed to get ready for school and whoever is in the bathroom is not helping her at all. She was not as close to her half sisters as she wanted to be. They all treated her differently except Piper whom is nice to everyone. She thought it was because she had a different father and that he wasn't a nice one. Her mother Patty and her sisters father Victor had got a divorced because Patty cheated on him with her father Sam. After Paige was born Patty put her along with her other sisters in the care of Grams. Paige hasn't even met her mother but she knows what she looks like by all of the pictures that Grams showed her. Paige always asks Grams what happened to her but Grams would ignore the subject. I guess the only memory she will have of her mother is just the pictures. Hopefully her older sisters will not blame her for what happened and they could become a family they were born to be. Paige sighs and walks back in her room and sits on the bed. Paige sees her book sitting on her desk, she calls for the book and it magically appears in her hand. She releases the book from her hands and screams.

Prue Halliwell ignored the banging on the door coming from Paige. She looks in the mirror and added makeup to her face. She really didn't know why Paige was here. She resented her because of the breakup between her mother and father years ago. She knows that it wasn't completely her fought at what happened but she was involved in it. Prue also resented her mother for leaving her and her sisters. Prue knows the real reason why she disappeared with Sam, Grams told her because she was the oldest and Prue promised not to tell her younger sisters. Her grandmother and her argue a lot because of how she treats Paige. Although Prue knows that her grandmother is right, she doesn't feel in her heart that she will ever accept Paige as a sister. Prue puts her makeup back into the kit and sits it on sink, she looks in the mirror again and groans because she forgot to put her lipstick on, she reaches for the bag and gasp when the bag moves towards her.

Piper Halliwell comb her long brown hair. She puts her glasses over her brown eyes and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She was a very smart girl but always felt like she wasn't pretty like her sisters. She wanted to be the brain and the beauty but all she had was the brain. She wasn't really ready to start a new year at Baker High School but she knew she had to. Piper heard voices in the hallway and figured that it was Prue and Paige arguing again over something that probably wasn't important. Piper didn't understand why her sisters could be so mean to Paige. This feud between them has lasted so long and Piper just wanted it to end. Piper had taken Paige side a couple of times but since Piper is kind of shy it just made the argument even worse. She wished that her mother would come back home to end this thing but something in her mind tells her that it wouldn't end just yet. She puts her comb on the desk and her elbow hits her glass of water, just when the water was about to spill on the floor she raises up her hands and the glass of water freezes. She opens her mouth wide unable to say anything.

_tbc_

* * *

**Did you like this chapter or was it bad? If you thought this was bad I promise that the next one would be even better. Review Please!!**


	2. Piper and Phoebe first day of school

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Phoebe's eyes widen as she looks at the bruise on her arm.

"What the hell!" Phoebe exclaimed. She didn't know how and why the bruise appeared on her arm but she knew it had something to do with that weird dream she just had. Before she can think more about what just happened, she heard screaming coming from outside her room, she walks over to her door and opens it to see all of her sisters running and screaming toward Grams' room. She follows her sisters into Grams room and sees her sitting on her bed reading a book. Grams look up at them and lifts up her hand, she blows a whistle which made the girls stop screaming.

"What is going on?" Grams asked.

"I had a weird dream and a bruise on my arm!"

"My glass of water froze"!

"My book appeared in my hands!"

My makeup kit moved toward me!" Grams faced went pale as she looked at each sister.

"Oh dear." "Well I guess it's the right time to tell you" Grams said as she opened her dresser and pulled out a large book.

"Tell us what Grams?" Piper asked. They all take a seat beside Grams on her bed.

"I never seen that book before" Phoebe said curious about what's in it.

"This is the book of shadows" Grams said. The sisters move closer to Grams and they all stared at the book.

"What's it about?" Paige asked.

"This book deals with witchcraft" Grams said as the expression on each sister face gave her the idea that they didn't believe her.

"Are you serious?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"I am very serious my dear" "Each of you have a different power that you possess" "You might not believe it but its true."

"I don't want a power" Piper said frightened.

"There is no need to be afraid my dear" "You already have the power inside of you" "As I already told you, you each have a different power" She opens up the book and flips through it and stops on a page that lists the different powers. "Phoebe you have the power of premonition, which will appear in your dreams or either out of it." "That's why you have that bruise on your arm, it's to warn you and to prevent you of the danger about to come."

"Well isn't that just great." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"What about me?" Paige asked while making herself comfortable on the small bed.

"You my dear are half witch and have whitelighter" "You can magically call for items and they would appear in your hand, and orb from earthly or mystical location by turning into a stream of sparkling light.

"That is so cool!" Paige said getting excited.

"What is my power?" Piper asked.

"You have the power to freeze anything by just raising your hands in the air and Prue you have the power to move things with your mind."

"This is unbelievable" Prue said. Grams look at the clock and put the book back in her drawer.

"We'll talk about this when you get home from school" "Go and finish get ready and don't mentioned this to anyone" The sisters groans and leaves the room. Grams sigh and glance at the picture of Patty on her desk. "I really hope you're safe wherever you are Patty"

* * *

Phoebe walked up the steps of Baker High School not ready for a new year at this boring school. She opened the door and rushed over to her locker not wanting to be late to class on the first day of school. As she opened her locker she felt strong hands around her waist, she smiles and turns around to see her boyfriend Coop. Coop and Phoebe have been dating for 5 months. He's not the type of guy that she would go for; she usually went for bad boys but wanted to change a little by settling for a nice guy. They are total opposites but Phoebe doesn't care, he was a football player and she was a trouble maker who's in a gang. Her friends and his friends hated the two of them being together but Phoebe didn't care because she really cared about him and loved him.

"Hey Phoebe" Coop said while planting a kiss on Phoebe's lips.

"Hey" "How was your summer?" Phoebe asked as she looked at she looked at her new schedule and placed her jacket in her locker.

"It was okay, but it would've been better if I'd seen you" Coop replied as a smile form on his face.

"Aw that's so sweet" Phoebe said closing her locker and linking arms with Coop as they started walking down the hall.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Coop asked

"No." "What do you have in mind?" Phoebe asked as they passed her gang of friends who gave Coop mean looks.

"Well you can come over to my place." I would love to cook something up for my lady." Phoebe raises up her eyebrows and a smirk appears on her face.

"I didn't know you cook." Phoebe said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know that I can do." Coop said seductively.

"Well I guess I have to find about more about you then." Phoebe said playing along. They stop at her class and Coop unlinks his arm from hers.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Coop said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have to go now?" Phoebe asked not wanting him to leave yet.

"Sorry honey but I don't want you to be late for your class." Coop said kissing her cheek again and then leaving. Phoebe walked into the large classroom and took a seat in the back. Several other students start rushing in the room and then the bell rings. A middle age man carrying coffee walks in and writes his name on the board. Phoebe leaned back in her seat knowing already that today would be a bad day. She taps her pencil on the desk thinking about the information Grams shared with her and her sisters this morning. Although she thought it was kind of weird, she also thought that it was kind of cool to have a power. Maybe she can put spells on her enemies, she smiles thinking of ways to do it. Phoebe looked up and her heart skip a beat as she saw one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. He was tall about 6'3, black hair and blue greenish eyes, he had on a white shirt, a black jacket and black pants. He had this bad boy image about him and he was definitely the kind of guy Phoebe would go for. The teacher turned toward the boy.

"You're late young man." "What is your name?"

"The name's Cole." Cole replied.

"Take a seat, class is about to start." The teacher said. Cole walked toward the back and sat beside Phoebe. By now the teacher was introducing himself but Phoebe wasn't listening, she kept on staring at Cole. Cole caught her eye and Phoebe looks down at her desk.

"You like what you see?" Cole asked. Phoebe looks up at him again and sees a smile on his face.

"Maybe." She replied blushing.

"What's your name?" Cole said in a whisper so that the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"P-Phoebe".

"Well do you have a last name?" Cole asked.

"Of course" "It's Phoebe Halliwell."

"Phoebe Halliwell." "I like it."

"No talking please!" The teacher said glaring at them.

"I guess we'll have to finish this conversation later." Cole said before turning around in his seat.

* * *

Piper sat in the cafeteria eating her lunch thinking about the possibility of her being a witch. She was scared and nervous at the same time. People already thought she was weird and now her being a witch is going to make it even worse. She pulled out her notebook filled with homework assignments, she had so much to do already and she wanted to get started on it as soon as possible.

"Hey Pipe." Piper looks up to see her best friend Leo Wyatt taking a seat beside her. Piper and Leo been friends every since the first grade. She have a small crush on him abd she couldn't tell him because she was afraid of what he might think. Piper has never had a boyfriend before and she never been kissed by a boy before, well just by Leo but that's only on the cheek so that really doesn't count. Leo is her only friend and she knows everything about him. Whenever Leo has a new girlfriend (which is a lot!) she becomes jealous easily and it makes her really uncomfortable.

"I told you not to call me that." Piper said.

"But it's you nickname Pipe." He wraps his arms around her and she moves his arms away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"There has to be something on your mind Piper." "Why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Well I-"

"There you are!" A much older girl walks over to their table. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hey Ashley" Leo said.

"Why don't you come over and sit at my table?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want to leave my friend." Leo said.

"It's okay Leo, I'll be alright. Piper said as Ashley glares at Piper.

"Are you sure?" Leo said not convinced.

"I'm positive." Piper replied.

"Okay well I'll see you later Pipe." Leo said getting up from the table with his tray in his hands and walking off with Ashley leaving Piper alone again.

_tbc_

* * *

**The next part will be about Prue, Paige and when Grams and the sisters will discuss more about them being witches.**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Prue's first day of school

**Author's note 1: Okay I am really sorry for not updating in awhile guys it's just that I've been really busy with school and I kind of had author's block.**

**Author's note 2: Okay I know that I said that this chapter will be about Prue, Paige and the discussion about the sister being witches but I really wanted to post this one only about Prue. I'm sorry and I PROMISE the next on will be about Paige and the discussion.**

**Author's note 3: Also if you have any ideas for the story just email me.**

**littlemissbad,blondiex18,aby,KillerFerret469,lillynilly: Thanks I'm glad you liked it**

**Joleca,missypaige06: Thanks for the reviews, you just have to keep reading if you want to find out who Phoebe will end up with.**

**Okay on with the story**

_The young lovers Prue and Andy were having a great time at the beach when all of a sudden Andy leaned over top of Prue and gave her a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips._

"_Andy why are you kissing me like that?"_

"_I'm sorry, Prue. It's just that you taste so good, I want to make sure I get all of you" he replied kissing her again but stopped when Prue pushes him off of her._

"_Please stop it Andy" Prue begged._

"_What is your problem Prue?" "You act like you don't want to but you know you do" _

"_I'm still a virgin" she reminded him._

"_I know that and I can take it away"_

"_You don't understand, I want it to be the right moment and right time"_

"_Isn't this the right moment?" he asked._

"_No" she answered._

"_Well when will it be huh Prue?" "I waited a long time for you"_

"_Well can you wait any longer?" she asked._

"_I don't think I can Prue, I've waited long enough"_

_Prue stares at him and then stands up._

"_Where are you going" he asked._

"_I'm going home"_

_Andy stands up and follows her._

"_Let me take you home" he offered._

"_I can walk home"_

"_I'm sorry Prue"_

"_No you're not. You said it yourself that you waited enough. Goodbye Andy" she said leaving Andy alone shaking his head._

That was the last conversation she had with Andy. She tried calling and texting him but it was no use since he wasn't answering them. She didn't understand why Andy was always pressuring her about sex, at the beginning of their relationship he was a very sweet and nice guy but now things were way different.

As she walked in girls' bathroom she hears some noises coming from one of the stalls that were ruining her thoughts. Prue knocked on the door to check if the girl was alright in there.

"Is everything ok in there?"Prue asked.

"Yeah everything is fine" said a familiar voice that Prue new very well.

"Kaitlin?!" Prue asked surprised.

"Yeah it's me" Kaitlin said opening the door and walking out.

"Are you okay?"Prue asked worried.

Kaitlin looks at Prue and starts to cry. "No" she admitted.

"What's wrong" Prue asked.

"I think I'm pregnant" she said quietly.

Prue gasped. "What!"

Kaitlin cries even more and Prue hugs her.

"It's going to be okay" Prue said trying to calm her down.

"How is it going to be okay" "I'm seventeen years old and pregnant"

"Do you know who the father is?" Prue asked.

"It's too embarrassing to say" Kaitlin replied.

"Oh god don't tell me you actually slept with a nerd"

"Uh no, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. Now let's go find another place to talk more about this"

Prue and Kaitlin walked out of bathroom and into the hallway. Prue stops when she sees Andy by his locker.

"I'll be right back" she said to Kaitlin. Prue made her way toward Andy as he closes his locker.

"What's up Prue?" Andy asked flashing her one of his killer smiles. Does he always have to be so cute and a jackass at the same time? Every time she's near him she feels like a little girl having her first crush. "_Now is not the time to be fooled by his charm" Prue thought to herself._

"You tell me. You're the one not returning calls. Is there something you have to tell me?"

Instead of apologizing or even responding, Andy only takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh.

"Maybe I was busy Prue" Andy said.

"Busy doing what?" Prue asked afraid of the answer.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No we're going to talk about this now" Prue said almost yelling causing people to stare in their direction.

"This is not working out Prue"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"You can say that"

"I can't believe it. You're breaking up with me because I won't' have sex with you!"

"You're being a little melodramatic for me. You had to see this coming."

"How could I have seen this coming? Just last week you said you were willing to wait."

"Well that was a week ago. I had other options and I used them" he said looking at Kaitlin.

"What?" Prue asked following Andy's gaze.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Prue"

"You and her!" Prue screamed.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Prue" Kaitlin said joining the conversation.

"You're my best friend. I can't believe you slept with my boyfriend!"

"I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"You're such a slut" Prue said pushing Kaitlin, making her fall on the ground and also forgetting that she's pregnant.

"You didn't have to-"Andy began but stopped when Prue smacked him hard in the face.

"You are such a jerk. You two belong together" she said as the tears start to run down her face. The bell rings and Prue runs down the hallway as Andy's voive calling her becoming fainter.

_tbc_

* * *

* * *


	4. Paige's first day of school

**Author's Note 1: As Promised I did Paige's first day of school and a bit of the the explanation.**

**Author's Note 2: Okay I was thinking about making one of the male characters evil(I like it when Cole is evil since it makes him even HOTTER!!)But it's your choice so let me know in your review.**

* * *

As Paige walked outside of the school campus, she saw the cliques gathering to recruit new members. The athletes and cheerleaders, the drama clique, the Associated Student body etc. The athletes and cheerleaders are of course the most popular kids in school and get the most perks like leaving the school early while the others like her get to stay at school all day.

Paige marched over to her usual hangout out spot with the rest of the gang including her boyfriend Glen. Glen is the leader of the so called gang and has been dating Paige for a year now. At first Paige was a good girl just like Piper who didn't get in trouble but that all changed when Paige started mimicking her oldest sister Phoebe. Being a bad girl just seem more fun that being such a goody- goody so she just stuck with that new personality. Now she wondered if she made the right choice after all.

Paige made herself comfortable under the tree beside Glen.

"So maybe we should skip school today, being in this dump makes me sick" Glen said before taking a cigarette out of his pocket and placing it into his mouth.

"I don't know Glen" Adam disagreed. "I can't get into anymore trouble this year"

"Then why are you in this gang for" Glen yelled at him.

Paige touched Glen's arm and he looked at her.

"What" he asked her.

"Maybe Adam is right. Don't you get tired of doing the same thing over and over?"

"No being bad is what I am and it's what I am going to continue to be"

"But what about the future"

"Who cares about the future Paige we're living in the present. Are you trying to get out of the gang to Paige?"

"I….I don't know" she stammered.

"Well you better make up your mind fast Paige because I can't let you leave me along with the rest of them"

"I won't leave you" Paige promised.

"I'm holding you onto that promise Paige" He said to her before facing Adam again. "You can leave if you want to Adam we don't need wimps like yourself"

Adam got up from the tree and looked at each person in the group.

"If you're smart like me you'll leave to" he said before sprinting off.

"You're just gonna let him leave without doing anything" Tiffany asked surprised.

"I got someone that will handle him" Glen said with an evil look.

"What do you mean by that?" Paige asked frightened for Adam's safety.

"You don't need to worry about that" Glen told her.

Glen pulled out another item from his pocket but instead of a cigarette it was a can of beer. He handed it to Paige whom stared at it in her arms.

"I don't drink" she said giving the can back to him.

"You don't drink? Sometimes I don't understand you Paige. Please just take a sip for me"

Paige looked at him and at the can of beer he was holding. She took a swig of the beer and let out a burp. She let go of the can and didn't noticed the light color of pink that formed her cheeks.

"That's my girl" Glen said patting her on the back.

* * *

About 10 minutes later when Paige was getting ready for 6th period, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and knew that the effects of her first time drinking was coming along, she also felt kind of woozily and hoped that she wasn't drunk. Rubbing her forehead and not paying attention to where she was going, she walked right into a familiar person she hasn't seen in a long time. Paige looked up at the familiar stranger and gave him a sly smile.

"Paige" said Henry with a smile.

"Henry" Paige said giving his a hug.

"I didn't know you go here" Henry said letting her go.

"Neither did I… well you know what I mean"

"Aren't you suppose to be in class" he asked her.

"No" she lied.

"Right…" he said not believing a word she said. "Don't forget that I know too much about you Paige"

"I forgot you do" she agreed.

"So what are you really doing out in the halls" he asked her.

"I was about to go to class but my boyfriend wants to skip school" she said.

"Your boyfriend" he asked feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah" she said knowing that this conversation was about to get awkward. She looked down at her fingers and Henry folded his arms. The silence lasted for about 30 seconds until Henry broke the ice.

"I don't want you to be late for class by talking to me so I'll see you later" Henry said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then leaving. Paige touches her cheek and sighs, now that he's going to be back into her life it's going to bring back some old memories and feeling she hasn't felt in a while. Feeling the urge to throw up Paige puked all over the hallway floor and didn't notice the principal was headed her way.

* * *

Back at the manor Grams was enjoying a cup of tea with her oldest friend Gail Altman.

"So they can into their powers today" Gail asked taking a sip of her cup of tea.

"Yes they actually did, I'm kind of worried thought" Grams admitted.

"Why would you be worried" Gail asked confused.

"I don't think they are ready for this yet, they are just teenagers"

"And now is the best time to teach them the craft, they'll have experience once they are older"

"They were surprised to hear this information this morning; I don't know how I'm going to explain the rest of it"

"You'll think of something Penny"

"Yeah I-" Patty said but was cut off by the phone ringing. "Excuse me"

She picked up the phone.

"Yes this is she, may I ask who's speaking" "What did she do" "Okay I'll be right there"

She hung up the phone and shook her head.

"What happened" Gail asked.

"Apparently Paige was drinking, I can't believe she would do this" she said angrily. "Now I have to go pick her up from school"

"I'll come with if you want me to" Gail volunteered.

"It's okay Gail I'll handle her alone" Penny said as she grabbed her purse and left the house.

* * *

Piper opened the door to the manor and noticed the four discouraged faces sitting on the couch. Piper closed the door and took a seat next to her sisters and grandmother.

"How was your day dear" Grams asked Piper.

"It was ok I guess" Piper responded.

"Now I promised you girls that I would give you an explanation about your powers" Grams said.

"Can we please not talk about this now Grams, I had an extremely bad day today" Prue said.

"We are going to talk now" Grams said sternly.

She pulled out the same book she showed them this morning and flipped to the first page.

"The witch that begun the Halliwell line was Melinda Warren. She was born with the powers you have right now.

"Whatever happened to her" Prue asked.

"She was burned at the stake because she was a witch" Grams sadly replied." She was also betrayed by her lover who happened to be a warlock without her knowing.

"Was mom a witch" Piper asked in a whisper.

"Yes she was" Grams replied.

"Ok since we are witches, what exactly do we have to do" Phoebe asked.

"Fight evil of course"

"By evil what do you mean" Paige asked as she holds the ice onto her forehead and clutched her stomach.

Grams took a deep breath and then finally answered her granddaughter's question.

"Real life demons and warlocks my dears" Grams said regretting telling them as all of them sat there with their mouth wide open.

_tbc_

**Review Please!!**

* * *


	5. The War

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait guys.**

**AN 2: I will bring in Dan and Bane in the next chap.**

* * *

Down in the underworld a young demon boy found himself in a dark, black, many-chambered cave, illuminated by torches on the wall. He heard someone flame in behind him and turned around to face his leader.

"My liege" he said bending down on his knees.

"Do you bring good news" the source asked floating forward not bothering himself with actually walking.

"Yes" he said gazing up at the source.

Just when the source was about to ask the young demon another question, a woman with a glimmering outline of her body floated in the air arrived.

"May I be seen" she asked.

Waving a claw in the air he summoned the voice's corporeal self.

"Oracle," the source greeted her. "Explain yourself"

"I found something interesting about the charmed ones. They have come into their powers" she announced.

"Are you sure" the source asked.

"Yes" the oracle replied.

"Good" the source said rubbing his claws evilly.

"That's what I came here to tell you my liege" the boy interrupted.

"I need you to watch them closely" the source ordered. The young demon nodded and the source raised his claw signaling the boy to leave. The oracle caressed the crystal ball, sees a whips of smoke forming inside.

* * *

Silence filled the house the next day at breakfast. Things were very awkward the night before when Grams was explaining the sisters' destiny.

"Before you leave for school today I have something to give you" Grams spoke up. She pulled out a basket containing four gold necklaces with each sister name on it.

"Wow that is so pretty" Piper said admiring the necklace.

"I can't be seen wearing that" Phoebe complained.

"You obviously have no style at all" Prue muttered under her breath.

"Why give us jewelry" Paige asked.

"These are a special type of jewelry that will keep you safe from any kind of evil" Grams explained. "You are to keep this on all of the time, it will glow a dark blue if any evil is around you so please be careful"

"Why are you sending us out there when we could possibly get hurt" Phoebe asked confused.

"You're not going to get hurt" Grams promised. "We had a long talk yesterday and you know all the rules about handling your powers"

"I'm still kind of scared" Piper admitted.

"I know you are but everything is going to be fine" Grams reassured her.

* * *

Phoebe looked at the necklace in her arms and placed it in her backpack. She didn't think she needed a "magical necklace" to tell her where evil was located. The cut on her arm was now barely visible but the dream she had the night before keeps on appearing. All she could make out of the dream is her running for her life but the cute guy that saves her is still kind of blurry. Phoebe hoped that the guy would be Cole since she had a big crush on him. Okay so she's in a relationship right now but it was great to know that she had options if perhaps her and Coop broke up for some reason.

She heard laughing coming from her nemesis and saw Erica flirting with Cole by her locker.

"That bitch" Phoebe hissed.

There was no way that she would let Erica get in her way by flirting with her next boyfriend. She glanced at Cole under her sunglasses and thought that he looked so sexy with his muscle shirt that went best with his muscular form; she also wanted to know how will it feel to kiss those lips. Erica saw Phoebe's eyes on Cole so she leaned up on him which made Phoebe angrier.

"That's enough" she said to herself before marching right over to Cole and Erica.

"Hey Cole" she greeted the handsome guy.

"Hey Phoebe. Do you know Erica?"

"Yes we've met before" Phoebe said giving Erica a falsely smile.

"Cole and I were having a nice chat before you came along" Erica scoffed.

Although the thought of two chicks fighting over him will be fun, Cole didn't want to get into any more trouble with his aunt.

"Ladies I would love to continue this but I have to go right now" Cole said.

"Well I would love to show you the secret hangouts if you want" Phoebe offered.

"I'll keep that in mind" Cole replied before leaving.

"Bye Cole" Erica said dreamily.

Phoebe grabbed Erica's arm hard and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Phoebe argued.

"What does it look like, I'm trying to get with the new boy" Erica said simply.

"You can't have him" Phoebe hissed.

"Why not?" "You already have a boyfriend why do you care?" Erica asked.

"Because I really like him" Phoebe answered.

"Well that's too bad because there's no way he's going to like you better that me"

"You wanna bet"

"Listen Phoebe he's not going to want you anyway"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he likes girls with experience"

"I have experience"

"Not the sex department"

"From the rumor you started last year everyone thinks I have experience"

"Yes but I know the truth Phoebe, you are a virgin"

"Keep your voice down" Phoebe snapped.

"If you want that to stay a secret I suggest you better stay away from Cole" Erica ordered.

"Is that a threat" Phoebe asked sternly.

"No it's a promise" Erica said smiling.

Phoebe stepped closer to Erica whom stepped back.

"You listen to me, you little bitch, you don't want to start another war with me" Phoebe snapped.

"Bring it on" Erica shot back.

* * *

**1. So it seems like Phoebe and Erica are both competiting for Cole's heart(even though Phoebe is in a relationship!). So who's going to win Phoebe or Erica?**

**2. The source has sent someone to watch the charmed ones but who? You will never guessed who it is.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
